


Lowtown Tryst

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alley Sex, F/M, Lowtown, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hawke and Fenris flea the company of their friends, and enjoy a quick lustful tryst in one of Lowtown's Alleys.





	Lowtown Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something smutty, so I hope I captured the mood well enough.

They say their goodnights in a daze, eager to leave the Hanged Man behind. Hawke should have known better than to start such a dangerous game with Fenris. Drawing her fingers up and down his thigh had left her warm and dizzy and spurned Fenris into action. She'd been trying to get him all hot and bothered and seemed to have only tortured herself. He, eager to take part in her little game had whispered in her ear - an urging to head home - while circling his own fingers along her inner thigh. She'd shivered, clenching her legs shut in a silent plea. She definitely couldn't bare his touch in company. The rush to leave their friends behind was a blur after that, her senses only coming to when they reached the chilled wind of Kirkwall's night air.

 

"Fenris," she breathes, subconsciously, his name rolling off her tongue. It's almost a plea. She needs him. 

 

He's warm against her, kissing her with the same energy he puts into battle. Fenris's hands wrap around her, touching and tugging as he pulls her into a nearby alley. His touch leaves a trail of goosebumps and ghostly shivers. She hardly has to move, his forcefully eager tugs, moving her for them. 

 

His breath is warm against her neck, as he trails kisses down her throat, nipping at her occasionally. The taste of wine is still fresh on her lips, as she gasps the frigid air. It's a taste she knows all too well. It's so entirely him, that the scent alone fills her with anticipation.

 

Her fingers thread through his hair, as he continues to nibble at her neck. Her heart races, each movement warming her body like fire. He licks a trail down her throat, her collarbones and the rise of her breasts and she gulps. His hand's wind and fist into her cotton blouse. 

 

Hawke, breathing heavily, tugs at his pants and slips her hand in. She gives a not so gentle squeeze as his hand's lace under her blouse and cup at her breasts. She rolls her head back, against the stone wall behind her, stroking him slowly as he lets out a throaty breath. She squeezes again, rocking her hips against him, earning another deep breath and a guttural whisper of her name. His shaky voice is enough to warm and wind the coil in her lower stomach. 

 

He responds in kind, pressing himself between her legs and Hawke painfully aware of the layers of clothing separating them groans, tugging his mouth from its place nipping at her throat and meeting his with her own. She moans into his mouth, as his tongue pushes against hers, hands trailing down her side. Eagerly, Hawke pushes his pants down, until he's free. She takes him in her hand again, brushing her thumb over his tip before sliding her hand down in quick pumps. He breathes sharply, his voice hitching in his throat, and Hawke shivers against him. There's something impossibly intoxicating in the way he watches her, voice deep and breathing ragged. 

 

He groans out something in tevene and grips her hips, propping her against the wall. She shivers in anticipation as he pulls up her skirt, and shifts her smallclothes to the side burying himself in her in one quick motion. Her head falls back, bumping at the stone as her eyes flutter as he slides all the way into her. He fills her, and she can't help the gasp that escapes her lips. 

 

Fenris drives into her urgent and frenzied, pushing the air from her lungs with each thrust. She moans out his name, tightening her legs around his waist, trying her hardest to pull him closer. She needs him closer. Needs him buried in her, as far as physically possible. Maybe more. She's grateful he has her pressed against the wall, secured in his arms because she's not sure she could stand. 

 

She nuzzles into his neck, nibbling and kissing down his jawline, savouring in the breathless sighs and frenzied grunts spilling from his lips. Tightly wound heat coils in her, threatening to spill. 

 

He pulls from her all too soon, and Hawke miserable to the sudden loss means to complain but finds her words lost as he drops to his knees and wraps his hands around her thighs, propping her body against the wall as he angles himself before her. Her breath hitches as he looks up at her, from where his nestled between her legs, and smiles, green eyes catching in the moonlight. She can see the barely contained desire pooling in them.

 

Hawke shifts, uncomfortable propped against the stone, his fingers digging painfully into her thighs, one leg tucked over his shoulder. He kisses her then, and Hawke finds herself seeing stars in her eyelids, forgetting all of her discomfort in a bliss filled instant. His tongue delves into her, painfully slowl, his long teasing tongue kissing and licking and sucking as he strokes her. Breathing hitching, she pushes herself, instinctively needing more of him. He twirls around her clit, gently sucking at it until she feels her body coiling with barely contained arousal and then he pulls away, smirking at her as he settles her feet on the ground. 

 

She pushes him, assaulting his mouth with needy kisses and it reminds her so much of that first kiss, she can't help but smile as he shoves her against the wall. His hands wind around her, grasping at her sides as he lifts and pushes her tight and secure against the stone. It's almost torturous, yet intoxicating how much her body is singing for release, building and building as he thrusts into her. His breathing catches, much like her own as they share messy heated kisses. Their bodies grind together, and Hawke feeling her impending release, climbing to impossible levels, throws her head back and moans out his name as his thrusts quicken, rhythm frantic. 

 

"Fenris, fuck." Hawke gasps, as her uncoiling pleasure ripples through her body, curling her toes and momentarily blinding her from the outside world. She groans as she feels herself clamp down on him and a string of unintelligible foreign curses drip from his tongue as he thrusts into her thrice, and spills into her, body shaking. 

 

They remain joined, sweaty, with foreheads pressed, both breathing heavily as they come down from their lust induced madness. He smiles, and she does the same. 

 

"You," Fenris breathes, warm breath tickling her face. "will be the death of me."

 

Hawke laughs, and he slips from her, planting her feet firmly on the ground, even as she pouts at the sudden loss of him. Lowtown is mostly quiet, sounds from the Hanged Man echoing through the streets. She fixes her smallclothes back in place, her skirt falling to cover her once more, and brushes over her hair, hoping to tame the sweaty, wild mess as Fenris fastens his own pants and smoothes his own hair. 

 

"Perhaps," She smiles, pulling him near to plant a chaste kiss on his wonderful lips. "We should continue tonight elsewhere."

 

He laughs, breathing still shaky, pulling her in for another quick kiss. "I think you might be right. We've already risked Isabela and Varric spinning tales of our Lowtown trysts." He laces his hand in hers, and she squeezes it, pleased to just be near him. 

 

"You think?" She asks, spinning to face him with a playful smirk. "It'd be quite the tantalising tale."

 

"Indeed it would." He nods, pulling their joined hands so he can plant a kiss on her fingers. "Though, I'd much prefer the real thing."

 

Hawke grins, her other hand crossing her body to join their already connected hands. She smiles up at him, as they walk through the seedy streets of Lowtown. She definitely prefers the real thing too. 


End file.
